Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A visitor to a location, such as a restaurant, may use a device that may include a camera to capture an image inside of the location. The image may include objects, such as people or decorations, inside of the location. In some examples, the visitor may share the image, such as by distributing the image on the Internet, without consent from a related entity such as the people shown by the image, or the owner of the decorations shown by the image.